warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder
Author's Note :I'm going to try a new writing style. Tell me if you like it on the talk page! Thanks... :This is the sequel to River, which is the second book in the Transformer series. :In this book, you will find more than one point of view. But Waterheart's (sorry for the spoiler, if you haven't read the first two books) point of view is always in first, and all the others are in third. Forestpaw Chapter 1 ::Smoothpaw paced around the clearing, where other StarClan apprentices stayed. He could only think about Waterheart, how she had never told him about... her power. ::"Smoothpaw," a voice said, "I know you're sad, but eat this mouse-"'' ::"Why should I?" Smoothpaw snarled, whipping around to see the former apprentice that had offered him the mouse. "There's no point in eating, there's no point in ''anything!"'' ---- :I felt a pang of pride once again as I led myself to camp. Stonestar was dead, his body floating in the river. RiverClan was probably losing to ThunderClan. I was a warrior of ThunderClan, instead of a prisoner. :Life was great. :Bounding down the ravine, I thought, Who is the next leader of RiverClan? :I was going to find out soon. ---- ::The apprentice looked surprised, then angry. "I'm not the cat you can yell at," he snarled. ::"Then I won't!" Smoothpaw hissed. ::The offended apprentice stalked away. ::But he had left the mouse at Smoothpaw's feet. ::Smoothpaw had a friend. ---- :"Retreat, RiverClan!" a cat yowled. :I heard thundering paws as I scrambled to get out of the tunnel- :Coming face-to-face with the supposed new RiverClan leader, although he didn't know it yet, was terrifying to me. I didn't want him hating me... :The cat looked expectantly at me. "Well?" he prompted. :"He drowned in the river. I couldn't save him." :The RiverClan cat inhaled deeply, and mewed, "Well, I guess I'll be Treestar at moonhigh tomorrow." :"What's your warrior name?" I asked. :"Treefur." With that, he crawled past me, beckoning for his Clan to wait until I got out. What a nice cat. ---- :::Finding yourself in the Place of No Stars isn't that great,'' Stonestar thought to himself. He had already named it, and he liked it. A lot.' :::'He padded around, glancing at his reflection in a pool. His fur was messy, but washing it didn't do anything to it.' :::'Stonestar couldn't smell any other cat. I must be the first one here, he told himself.' :::'He decided to stay where he had found his way in, hoping he could find another cat.' :::'If any cat was as bad as him.' ---- :ThunderClan was devastated. :Prowling around the camp, I saw that Brackenclaw was injured. The scar along his side was gushing blood. It had been reopened. ''Mouse-dung! I thought as I helped him to Cinderstripe's den. :"Your scar's been reopened," Cinderstripe mewed. :"No," Brackenclaw mewed sarcastically. :"You can go," Cinderstripe said to me. "But, bring me Gorsestar." :I nodded and left the den. :I looked around and saw a cluster of cats gathered around another. :The cat in the middle was Gorsestar. :Oh no, I thought as I bolted over. Chapter 2 :Gorsestar lay on the ground, shivering. :"What's wrong?" I demanded. :"Gorsestar just lost a life," Birdheart supplied, next to me. "He hasn't lost very many, I think, so he hasn't gotten used to-" :"Waterheart!" Gorsestar hissed. :"Yes, Gorsestar?" This was going to be nice. :"If you hadn't gone through RiverClan territory, then this wouldn't of happened." :"You can tell me all about it in Cinderstripe's den," I informed him. :I helped him up, and I guided him to the medicine den, where Brackenclaw was coming out. There were spiderwebs all along his scar. What in StarClan are ''those for?'' I asked myself. :Gorsestar and I crossed the medicine clearing and quickly entered the den. :"Gorsestar lost a life," I explained before Cinderstripe could say anything. :Cinderstripe's eyes opened wide before she said, "I need the ShadowClan medicine cat." ---- ::::'''''Mudstar paced around the clearing, thinking about Smoothpaw. ::::ThunderClan shouldn't of captured him, shouldn't of killed him. ::::She hated the black rogue. ::::Mudstar was going to get her back if it was the last thing she did. ::::She was going to get revenge for her son. ---- :"But the ShadowClan medicine cat probably doesn't want anything to do with us!" I exclaimed. :"Leafclaw is my brother," Cinderstripe mewed. :"So that makes what difference?" I asked. :"Just go to ShadowClan and get him! Now!" Cinderstripe demanded. She turned back to Gorsestar. :I sighed and left the clearing. ---- ::Smoothpaw weaved through the forest, his paws pattering quickly on the ground. He needed to talk to Water... ::He was in the forest where the cats were alive. Where the StarClan cats went if it was urgent. ::He found the ThunderClan camp and flung himself through the tunnel, letting himself be seen by Water. Only Water. ::He paced around the camp, looking in every den, barely noticing all the cats that were injured. ::Water wasn't here. ---- :I weaved through the trees, moving quickly in case a ShadowClan patrol found me. :I couldn't find the camp anywhere. But the ground was nasty. :I didn't even know what ShadowClan smelled like. ---- Chapter 3 ::Smoothpaw left the camp and sat outside the entrance. Water was sure to see him there. ---- :A strong reek flew into my nose. ShadowClan, I told myself. :"You don't smell great either," a voice mewed. :Turning, I saw a small white kit. :"What are you doing outside the camp?" I asked him. :"I'm escaping!" he mewed proudly. :"Where's your camp?" I asked. :"Over there," the kit mewed. "Now, I'm running-" :"Not if I'' can help it!" I mewed. I grabbed him by the scruff and headed towards the camp. :I heard voices calling, "Rustlekit!" :"Are you Rustlekit?" I asked the kit. :"I'm Snakekit," the kit sneered. "Rustlekit escaped with me." :I sighed. Setting Snakekit down, I yowled, "I found Snakekit!" :All the voices stopped calling. Making sure to keep an eye on Snakekit, I sat a small distance away from him. :A brown tom, probably a warrior, emerged from the forest. :"How did you know- about-" they stammered. :"I found Snakekit on the way to find Leafclaw. He told me his name." :The brown tom nodded. "I'm Leafclaw. What do you need?" :"Gorsestar lost a life, and Cinderstripe needs you." :Leafclaw nodded. "Right," he mewed, "come back to camp with me, and I'll get the supplies Cinderstripe needs." :I nodded, grabbed Snakekit, and followed Leafclaw back to the ShadowClan camp. :The white kit squirmed in my jaws. "Let- me- go!" he snarled. "I'm almost an apprentice- I can walk by ''myself!" :I shook my head. "I can't. You might get away again." :Snakekit stopped squirming. "I promise I'll go back to camp with you." :"That's better," I mewed after I set him down. :The white kit tottered for a moment, then trailed behind me. :"Who are you?" Leafclaw asked me. :"I'm Waterheart," I told him. "I was a prisoner of ThunderClan until Gorsestar let me be an apprentice." :Leafclaw nodded. "Cinderstripe told me about you." :I didn't know if I should be happy or not. :"Here we are," Leafclaw mewed, and he crouched down and disappeared. :Snakekit looked at me. He looked confused. "How did he do that?" :"I don't know," I informed him. I took a pace forward and nearly fell into a hole. "He crawled through here," I told Snakekit. "You go first." :Snakekit scampered forward and padded through the hole. :I crawled though the hole and emerged into what looked like the ShadowClan camp. :"Here," a cat mewed, "is an intruder." :"I"m not intruding," I mewed quickly. "Cinderstripe needs Leafclaw." :The cat glanced at Snakekit. "And who is this?" :"Snakekit," I mewed. "One of yours." :"He went missing," the cat explained to his group. :I sighed. :"Snakekit!" a cat yowled. I looked up and saw a gray queen grabbing Snakekit by the scruff. "Where have you been? I've been so worried-" :"Don't shake him," I told the queen. :I realized my mistake too late. :The queen set Snakekit down. "Who asked you?" she growled. :"I'm not-" I stammered. :"You're telling a ShadowClan cat what to do in their own territory! In their own camp!" :"I'm sorry-" :"You're not sorry!" :"I found Snakekit when I was coming here-" :"Where's the blood?" :"I didn't hurt him! I took him back! Leafclaw even saw me!" :The queen stared at me. "You're so lucky-" :"Stop arguing!" a cat yowled. :I glanced up. Standing above me was the biggest cat I had ever seen. :"This is Bigstar," the queen mewed. :"Grayheart, she brought your kit back. Shouldn't you be grateful?" :Grayheart lowered her head. "I don't have Rustlekit." :"I've sent out a patrol for your mischievous kit," Bigstar snarled. :"Where's Leafclaw?" I asked loudly. :"Who are you, anyway?" Bigstar asked. :"Waterheart," I snarled. :"I want to go live in ThunderClan, with Waterheart!" Snakekit yowled. :"You do?" Grayheart asked. "Then go with her!" :Snakekit bounded over to me. "We can play every day!" he mewled excitedly. :I sighed. "That'll be exciting." Chapter 4 :Leafclaw led me back through ShadowClan territory. Snakekit was stumbling along next to me. :"Why are you in ShadowClan?" I asked Leafclaw. :"I wanted to be a medicine cat, but Cinderstripe was already the medicine cat for ThunderClan. The medicine cat then wanted to train her. Not me. I was known to cause trouble." :"So you went to ShadowClan?" I asked. :"Every cat needs a Clan that they can be loyal to," Leafclaw replied. :I glanced at Snakekit. "Are you doing okay?" I asked. :The white kit nodded. "Yeah. But I miss Rustlekit." :"It'll be okay," I mewed. "You can always go back, or you can see her at Gatherings." :"But not until we're apprentices." :I nodded. :The smell of ThunderClan hit me like a blast in the face. I saw Leafclaw and Snakekit wrinkle their noses in disgust. :"You don't smell that great, either," I told them. :We crossed the border. I saw Snakekit looking around with obvious interest. He sniffed a tree, wrinkled his nose, and scampered up to me. Prodding me with a paw, he asked, "Can you carry me, Waterheart?" :"Of course," I purred. :I picked him up by the scruff and carried him the rest of the way to ThunderClan's camp. :I pushed my way through the tunnel. :I knew I was ignoring him. I didn't want to talk to him. ---- ::Smoothpaw stared as Water passed him. ::"Water!" he called desperately. "Come back!" ::Water stuck her head back out of the tunnel. "Water''heart," she mewed.'' ::Then she pulled her head back in. ---- :Gorsestar stared at Snakekit. "Who's this?" he asked me. :"This is a kit I found on ShadowClan territory," I informed Gorsestar. "He's been living there all his life, so he smells like ShadowClan. But he never actually was a warrior of ShadowClan." :"And, he wants to stay." :I nodded. :"You can," Gorsestar mewed, "but I get to name you." :"I've already named him," I mewed loudly. :Gorsestar stared at me. :"He likes the name." :"What is it?" :"Snakekit." :Gorsestar stared at him. "It fits him. Do you know how old he is?" :"I'll be 6 moons in a quarter moon!" Snakekit squeaked. :"We're having an apprentice ceremony in two days," Gorsestar mewed. "You'll be an apprentice then." He stalked away. :I led Snakekit to the nursery. He looked at me reproachfully. "Only for two days," I mewed, "and you'll make new friends." :Snakekit sighed. "Fine," he mewed, "but only for two days." He disappeared inside. :Runningfoot padded up next to me. "ShadowClan knows him," he mewed. "He belongs to them." :"They let him come." :"ThunderClan is going to pay a price for it," Runningfoot growled. :I had never thought of it that way. Chapter 5 :Sunkit, Snakekit, and Goldkit bounded up to me. "We're going to be apprentices today!" Snakekit boasted. :I nodded. "That's nice." :"I want you to be my mentor!" Snakekit mewed. :Ah, the things kits say. They make you feel all warm inside. "That's up to Gorsestar to decide," I informed Snakekit. "Sorry." :The three excited kits bounced away. :"Gorsestar can give you Snakekit as an apprentice," a voice said. :Turning, I saw Goldfoot next to me. "How?" I asked. :"He's letting me decide," Goldfoot mewed. "I could do that." :"You don't have to," I purred. I was going to have a hard time saying no. :"I can," Goldfoot mewed. "And I will." And with that, he walked away. :I blinked. :Goldkit bounded to me. "I'm going to be a medicine cat!" he squeaked. :I nodded. "Great." :Goldkit bounded away. :I looked around the camp, trying to find Goldfoot. :There he was, talking to Gorsestar. :I bounded over just as Goldfoot said, "And Waterheart should mentor Snakekit." :"No," I mewed unnecessarily, "I don't think-" :"You can," Goldfoot interrupted, "because you've had more experience than any warrior here." :"How?" I challenged. :"You've been captured, yet you've escaped. You fought off a horrible leader, causing their Clan to be nicer, and less of a threat." Goldfoot basically summed up my entire life in the Clans so far. :"So?" :"So you deserve an apprentice," Goldfoot told me. :"I never finished my warrior training!" I burst out. :That made the leader and the deputy stop short. :"Goldfoot?" Gorsestar asked. "What is this about?" :"She was older than any other apprentice, so-" :"That doesn't matter!" Gorsestar growled. "We're supposed to have great warriors, no matter how old they are!" :"She could already fight and hunt," Goldfoot mewed desperately, "she just needed a couple of tips." :Gorsestar stared at me. :"I've got more of a life than you imagine," I told him. :"Fine," Gorsestar mewed. "You get Snakekit as an apprentice." :"Good," I growled softly as I padded away. ---- ::::Mudstar led her Clan across WindClan territory. ::::'' Today was the day that ThunderClan was going to fall apart.'' ---- :Snakepaw purred as we touched noses. As mentor and apprentice. Chapter 6 :I led Snakepaw around the territory, letting him inhale the scent of ThunderClan. His new home. :I stepped on a stick, trying to get his attention away from the bush. :"What?" he snapped. "There's a problem here..." :I was quickly by his side. "What?" I asked urgently. :"This smell isn't ThunderClan or ShadowClan," Snakepaw whispered. ---- ::::Mudstar felt a twinge of satisfaction as she watched the mentor and apprentice explore the scent. Her scent. ::::Watching the two cats carefully, she saw the black cat, the evil one, bend down and sniff the bush. ::::The white cat, an apprentice, watched nervously as the black cat straightened up. "What is it?" ::::"We've got to get back to camp. WindClan is here," the black cat mewed. She turned abruptly and headed towards Mudstar's hiding place. ::::Little did she know that she was leading herself and her precious apprentice straight into a trap. ---- :Snakepaw paced nervously behind me. "Waterheart," he mewed nervously, "I think they're really close to us." :"I can smell them," I mewed. "But I can't-" :A large light-brown she-cat leaped out of the bushes. :Snakepaw stopped short beside me. I saw him trembling out of the corner of my eye. :"Hello, Waterheart," the cat mewed. "I am Mudstar, leader of WindClan." :"Great," I mewed. "Get out of my territory!" :Mudstar blinked. "You think I'm going to just because you told me to?" she asked. :It sounded ridiculous. Even I knew that. :Mudstar saw me pause. :"Snakepaw," I muttered, "get ThunderClan. Now," I hissed. :The small apprentice nodded. "I'll get you some fresh-kill!" he yowled, and he bolted off. :My apprentice was covering up for himself, for me. :I decided to fight with all I had. But I had to do it in a different way then I normally would. :I began to transform. ---- :::Snakepaw raced through the forest. He recognized his surroundings, and he was going to take advantage of that. :::He leaped over a bush and continued his way to camp, racing and tumbling down the ravine in his desperation to get back to Waterheart. :::He shot through the tunnel, scaring Sunpaw out of his wits, and raced across the camp to the Highrock. :::He had already started to make the announcement before he was all the way up. "Mudstar is on our territory! Waterheart is fighting her!" :::Gorsestar scrambled up the Highrock beside him and mewed loudly, "Send out a patrol. Goldfoot, Brackenclaw, me, and Snakepaw." ---- :Mudstar stared in disbelief as my tail shrunk, my nose shrunk, and my fur grew into long hair on my head. Only my blue eyes were the same. The rest changed. :"Now that you've seen me, you have to die," I mewed. :"You can still communicate with me?" Mudstar snarled. "Well, I'll fix that!" She flew at my head, claws out. :I held up my hand, and knocked her to the side with a hard blow. She skidded along the ground and into a tree. :This was going to be easy. ---- ::::Mudstar couldn't believe it. ::::The patrol hadn't mentioned any Twoleg involved in this. Not one that was a cat, too. ::::Leaping up, Mudstar heard the backup ThunderClan patrol coming through the woods. She saw the Twoleg freeze as she bolted away. ---- :Hearing the ThunderClan patrol made me think, Should I run away, or stay here and confess? :I transformed back into a cat, but not before Gorsestar and Snakepaw emerged brom behind a bush, panting from the effort to run here, but ready for battle. :I stood there, transfixed. I could only transform so fast, and I hadn't even started. :"Twoleg!" Snakepaw yowled. :"No-" I started to say. I needed to comfort Snakepaw. :But I couldn't. :"Waterheart?" Snakepaw asked, coming forward. He stared into my eyes. :"Waterheart!" End of Book 3 :The next book is called Treetops. Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Transformer Series Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate